User talk:Gamefreak75
Do not edit this archive...because you can't even edit it! Archive 1. Oh look here, another archive. D: Archive 2 First Heading Yeah, talk to me. :< -- Sorry, I wouldn't know how to do that without an emulator. :( Help? Or maybe tell me somewhere I could download one from? I need a NES emulator, right? Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 07:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New Kirby hey theres a new Kirby game coming out in 2011 http://www.siliconera.com/postgallery/?p_gal=90227|22 Kirby 9000 Hello? Game...? Anyone home? I'd like you to answer my previous question (d'you miss it or something?) and... do you think Mirror Shard will get a good picture by.... somewhen.... in December? If not, I'll do it! Commence Project Mirror Shard: Animated GIF! If yes, then... Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 08:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Please answer me! :D= My edits are all in user talk pages! An emulator isn't enough, as I should've known. Anyone here know how to get images from within the game's data itself? I can't really do the same thing on computer that I can on a GBA, so... Sorry .Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 14:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on the IRC? -- Deleting articles While I understand that what you and Starman are doing is in good faith, some of those articles weren't poorly written at all; just short and imageless. Next time, try to improve the page. Flooding the deletion log and then going on to recreate the pages anyway is a pretty terrible strategy. For example, Yin yarn can easily be redirected to Yin Yarn. If this continues, we'll eventually delete all stubs and articles in need of images among others, so yeah... calm that down a little bit. BNK [ |T| ] 19:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yo Game. Can you get on the IRC again? We need to discuss and get working on the merge.-- : :Hey, gamefreak. You've played epic yarn, right? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! P.s. How do I make a cool sig like you guys do? I need help with that, please. : : 'Hey!' : :Hi Gamfreak! This wiki is awesome!:D--User:UltraKirby3000 Yo, GameFreak! I was just wondering, how do I make a cool sig like everyone else can? I need to know! By the way are there any other characters you wish were in Kirby's Epic Yarn? Please respond! Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! I HAVE CHORTLES! 03:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Marx Devil: This is Marx Devil here, signing off! Hi Gamefreak75 I was wondering if you have time to help out on Rare Wiki by creating DK articles. That wiki is dead and inactive and I am reviving it. Do you have time for it? Slipknot Darkrai 21:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please help Hi, I don't mean to annoy you but unregistered user 189.122.238.206 is vandalising the Waddle Doo article, could you please ban him? -- Dee Its cold. 14:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Game! D'you miss me? Btw that question's meant to be rhetorical, or even ironic. Anyways, the lists are back! And oh, my gosh, so is Marx D.! Does he have a user account? #It wouldn't hurt if you checked my contributions now and then, and told me if I'd done something wrong, and why it's wrong... I suppose you wouldn't need to tell me if I just put up wrong info. #Who's Fawful? #If the Mirror Shard image was 90+ frames at around a hundred FPS, would that be to big, or way too big? Each frame is just 32x48 pixels, though. I could still make a smaller one if it is. #I have an idea for the Superstar arena... Neither of the competitors (did I spell that right?) have any star things on the infobox, and that means neither's battled before, right? If yes, can I put it up in the talk page? #Stone: I hope you have Super Star Ultra. ## Are all the forms available in that game? If not, which ones are not? You guessed it, I'm thinking about uploading a collection of sprites for all the forms. ##There's golden thing with a star on it, except it's shaped more like the regular stone Kirby. I can't match it with anything on the list. Which one is that? #Would you happen to know where Reversinator gets multi-colored ability icons for Kirby's Adventure? Ought I ask him? #About glitches like the the mike glitch, should I explain it a bit more, like exactly where you have to be when you use the final mike? It seems every time I don't make a new heading you manage to miss my message (or I manage to miss yours?). Hopefully I won't have to tell you again for this. Oh, and does Waddle Doo appear in the Mario series, or séries? Toodle-dee-dah! Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 10:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ARRGH!!!! Gamefreak75, please ban Kirbykidpoppabear!!!! He vandalised the Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby GCN, and Kirby's Dream Land 3 pages and filled it with JUNK! He is a spammer and a vandal! At least you should give him a warning.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 22:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, User:Flam45‎, Recgameboy‎, and User:68.146.67.213‎ fixed it.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 12:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) "ARRGGHH!!" Indeed...ゲーム ゲーム! You missed my messages, didn't you?! D= Anywho, if you manage to read this, please answer the above, too. :8? Is it worth mentioning Bubble and Squeak on Squeak Squad's page? :9? Each of the stages' pages for Canvas Curse states that it is a whatever that came about when Drawcia turned Dream Land into a world of paint. Am I, therefore, wrong in believing that the entire game took place in an alternate dimension, into which Kirby followed Drawcia and out of which he came after restoring her to her original painting form, using the Power Paintbrush to paint himself a portal? Am I also, by extension (I just love long sentences), wrong in believing that the game therefore did not take place in Dream Land at all, and that the levels (or rather stages) were in existence, in Drawcia's own realm (not necessarily, of course, The World of Drawcia) before Kirby had ever seen the wicked witch, and which had therefore not come about when Drawcia turned Dream Land into a world of paint, due to having come around somewhen before that? I know. O_o *head explodes* Nevertheless, please answer! Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 08:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't want to delete them first i put masked dedede and the other dedede gallerys are gone. Thanx Thank you for fixing my page and banning that annoying user who messed it up. How do you undo things?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 23:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you help in my wiki?http://waddledee.wikia.com/wiki/Waddle_Dee_Wiki--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 16:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You've deleted my catagory... ﻿Why'd you delete it? It was going to be my first catagory. I'm not mad at you. I just want a specific reason. User:Kirbysuperfan- December 31, 2010 Yo! (Don't mind. I copy everyone) Poor Kirbysuperfan. But... They spelt category wrong! Since it's a special day today, I thought I'd write you a COMPLETELY ordinary message first thing after waking up at 12:30 P.M here, plus the words: Happy New Year! Here goes. #In the last #2, I meant who Fawful is, not who Fawful117 is. Is he from Mario? Oh, what do you know, he is. #As for the last #3, my mirror shard sprite met a disaster, so it will take a while. Plus, I made it 40 frames. When I said 90+ I didn't that would 90+90 or something. #For the last #4, what do you mean isn't necessary? I don't think you don't see a need for me to put my idea up...? And does it go at the top or bottom of the page. The page looks confusing. # #5: So... That stone form's name isn't even on the page? Why not? And, can you tell me which forms from the page aren't there in Super Star Ultra? # Spriters' resource recolors the sprites... Anyway, get yourself Canvas Curse and give me your interpretation in that area. #How do you decide on elements like Earth? I know how to confirm Fire, Ice, and Spark – by looking at how the attacks affect enemies (especially the Squeaks) – but what about earth or water or air? Also, I think the elemental jutsu for Ninja is actually only fire. I never tried it, but I assume even if it is used on water, #One last thing. Check out User:Nintendow. Couldn't that picture go on Starship? Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 06:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ummm........ Hey Gamefreak, what happened to the ? I like looking at the logs, but somebody called User:Charitwo made me unable to see them.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 13:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you should merge Kirby Air Ride (N64) with Kirby Air Ride. Oh, and did you see my wiki in the thanx part?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 19:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didn't know i'll stop. Dr. Eggman rox 2 Admin Maybe,just possibly, could I become an admin? I have been trying to check the recent changes at 8:00 each day, and trying to help new users when they need it. I do not like it when there is an article that needs deleteion like denim block, and it takes 7 days to get it deleted. We need more admins!--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok how do I become one then? I can make you one if you visit my wiki. also how do I earn the gold waddle dee template like this one:Template:Good workDeyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Weird calender Err.. Game? When is today or tomorrow? I and a lot of the others are waiting for you to put up MoleyvsMrs. Moley.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 14:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) qustion willyou stop deleting my block ability articles? article on the kirbypedia site there is proof!it's olny in the game's rom re:article +my feelings get hurt! wrong Block ablity can!I left a lot of info out =) i'll just make it again and ..duh!what did you expect? STOP IT NOW PEROID you stop deleting,i stop making,END OF ARGUMENT! Merge When is Kirby Wiki going to merge with Wikirby?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 16:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Then why is there a message saying were going to merge? ??? How much mainspace edits do i have to make before I become an Admin? and also could you vote for me on the Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship? I will handle the tools properly and make sure to be fair with all users before banning them, and if they ignore me and vadalize some more, I will ban them. I have 66 mainspace edits.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 13:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey look at my fan game!User:Deyna Taggerung/Kirby and the rainbow Dimonds--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty please with a cherry on top (yuck who would eat that) could you vote for me in theKirby Wiki:Requests for adminship? PLEASE? then I will be able to try to stop vandals on the Kirby Wiki.Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 13:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Help with (http://waddledee.wikia.com/wiki/Waddle_Dee_Wiki) Hey can you help with my Waddle Dee Wiki? At least can you tell me what it was like creating this wiki? How do you get users to come?Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 15:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) trent here! I like your 02 animation! Sysop Powas!!! I want some sysop privileges because I want to help out on stuff on this wiki! You HAVE JUST BEEN Slipknotified! Slipknot Darkrai 16:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) hunh? i thout putting the article in the triva section was a idea,not a telling. O_O ok.just don't block me! =( this is bad. :...Uh, what? -- <=o i'm saving myself :Please don't create a new section every time you talk to me, please. <_< -- <=( it's too late he is here. yes!!!!!!! 100th edit! wooooo! <( Sure is you don't like an article edit it!!You just delete every article that is not good! :No, people just can't come here and create crappy stubs. The last thing we need are stubs. Also, there is not enough information, so there is no possible way to expand it. :/ We need to patient. -- hi if you had any questions about kirby air ride in any way ask me i can anser them easily if you play any game consoles online please dont wait to send me a freinds request my game tag for xbox is DRAGOON 784 for ps3 its DRAGOON784 texd back why Why do you undo every edit i make and delete every article i make?~YK64 Oh Yeah P.S. can you tell me who to make a signature? :I delete the articles because they are short and have horrible grammar and spelling errors and I revert the edits that are unneccessary, like categories that are useless and moving pages (i.e moving "Spin Boarder" to Surfer). Also, what do you want in your signature so I can make it for you?-- well my signature request is the same a:YK64 Oh Yeah,I would just like a pic of Poppy Bros. Sr~yellow kirby64 The Kirby of the Stars Tournament You can find it on my blog. Can you please help me out on it? Details are on it. ParaGoomba 19:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) block could you block ultakirby3000?He ruined the MetaKnight article.FlameingNinja THIIS IS BAAAAAAAAAD! Search up the Tiff in this wiki. It saysTiff is a Nerdy nerd. And lots more. Please do something!*+-+* 03:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Hey.I just came to cheak out my new signature. Stayin' here for a while Hello, Gamefreak. I've felt like coming back to this wiki for a while because I felt like it. Just wanted to say that. And a question, is your ban on the Mario Wiki legit or a prank? Reversinator 23:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Got a quick question... I'm sure you know about the Quotes Generator thing on the homepage. I'd like to add one or two, but it all seems very confusing and complex. I thought I'd go straight to an administrator with my query, so could you tell me how to do it in simpler terms? If you don't know, it's okay. -NerdyBoutKirby Hoshii no Kaabii (Jap) Ep. 73 / 87 This is probably an extremely late post, but with regards to the episodes that you are looking for, I found several Youtube links to unsubbed Japanese Ep 73 (Dedede's Raw Deal) and 87 (Waste Management). All the vids in that series of posts have Spanish titles and I have no idea what the characters are saying, but I'm pretty sure it's Japanese. Several of the other episodes have English subs as well, but not many of them, and not these two. Ep 73 (Dedede's Raw Deal - Susshi) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Ep 87 (Waste Management - Crowmon) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Hope this helps. Cheers, Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 12:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey you're back =) I've been wanting to show this experimental Oasis CSS to you for some time. What do you think? I've already talked to Starman about it, but haven't seen BNK around. Ref:User_talk:Starman125#I.27ve_been_testing_backgrounds_and_alpha_values Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it! I've asked Starman about transplanting the code (especially the Oasis set for now) to Kirby Wiki instead of it just remaining my personal CSS and JS. He said either you or he will decide, but so far I haven't got any definitive yes or no after posting on his talk page. I'd just like to as you your opinion about the default site skin change, and we were to switch the skin to the new one, how should I go about doing it? I've been gathering comments about the skin itself, so far they're all positive. I've thought about posting in the announcement area detailing all the changes but since I don't know if the skin switch is really going to happen I haven't put it into action, and since the files are hosted on the other site, I still have to convert the non-transparent ones to jpg so it loads faster, post them here, and modify the CSS so it loads from here and the files get cascade protection. There's no rush about it but that should only take about an hour. Should I go ahead with the steps, or is there a better way to go about doing this? Cheers, and thanks for the commentChangtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! Database construction started I'm currently constructing a universal transformable database for just about everything. There should be minimal disruption to the mainspace, but recent changes might be periodically flooded with template and categorization changes. Sorry for the disruption. Cheers, Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Database is coming along really nicely. I've asked Uberfuzzy to activate the DPL extension for us 2 days ago, and boy should I have asked sooner. Take a look at the Sandbox :D That list is actually generated in 2 seconds using DPL to help me build lists in the database - we are going to be the first ever Kirby source to actually be able to tabulate what enemies/minibosses give what ability all in one go. I wouldn't have imagined how long it would have taken to sieve through the articles one by one. This (It's ugly because it's the debug version) is what I have sunk near-100 hours into , including the time spent to actually build the database, templates and working out the syntax for the DPL extension to power this behemoth. It's at 50% completion, but most of the code is done, now it's all about building navigational panels. As it is, because it's programmed to show everything, it actually shows how extensive our wiki is and just how much and what information it covers and needs, all in a 600px by 500px box. Every icon shown on the box automatically categorizes the article it is in depending on which box it is. Give it a go :D Click edit, (the template is called nav) and preview after changing the first parameter from All to absolutely any article name in the wiki, and it should exactly pinpoint what and where it is. Try Kirby, King Dedede, Wheelie Bike, Silver Submarine, heck, maybe Ebifryer or something. The only things it doesn't cover are lists, which are about to become very, very obsolete. I'm not actually done with it yet - there should be a second, much smaller table displaying the copy ability and helper should the subject give one or more. If you find a bug though, do tell me, as it's about 200kb of code including sister templates and it's really difficult to make sure it's 100% oiled. The actual template, when complete, should be a collapsed table of about 20px high until expanded, and takes the page name and shows the information automatically. All that we have to do is put 7 characters - on the top of every page. Which leads to the last point - Do you know of anybody who can operate a bot which can do just that? I've barely been here for 3 months so I don't know of anyone, but I've heard about several people at Pikmin. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! Infobox I've completely overhauled all our infoboxes (Category:Infobox) and the changes are quite extensive, so I thought I should post the changelog. All previous functionalities remain intact, and the infoboxes now: *All draw from Template:Infobox/Table *Support additional parameters. All previous parameters remain supported. *All fields remain optional *Extra whitespace from previous code have been removed *Excess padding have been removed *Problematic alternating background colors solved *No longer displays the title twice, and omits the full name automatically if it matches the title *If no picture set, automatically defaults to File:Image_Needed.png linking to Special:Upload and categorizes page in Category:Articles in need of images *Picture parameters no longer requires escaping of pipe (|) character using the ! template *All formatting applied as standard, and applied automatically *All functions of Template:KEYLevel have been integrated into Template:Level-infobox, so the former has been deleted. Cheers, Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. Thank you very much! -- Notice of absence I won't be here from the 31st June to 2nd July as I'm ending my internet subscription where I am and taking a long haul flight back home. My anon IP will also be different once I come back on. Cheers, Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'s article I noticed that the "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!" article is now named the "Kirby: of the Stars" article. Since this is an English wiki, I was wondering if I should do something about it. Should I change it, or shouldn't I? -NerdyBoutKirby It's FINALLY happened! I'm famous! wanna know why? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 01:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) P.s. i'm sorry for all of the trouble that I've caused this wiki in the past. Am I forgiven? <;( Categories Hi! I noticed you're putting Epic Yarn articles into the base category Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn. I just thought we could make those base categories contain only those more obscure articles where they don't belong in any of the subcategories so people using category navigation can find them more easily instead of looking through all the articles in Kirby's Epic Yarn, the more common or categorizable of which are within the subcategories, all of which are a direct subset of the Kirby's Epic Yarn category. e.g. all articles in Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn are in Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn as the former category is a subcategory of the latter. I changed the names of the subcategories such that it's "______ in Kirby's Epic Yarn", or "______ in (game name here)", so it's clear that any article categorized within the subcategory is in that game. Originally what I intended to do is perform automatic categorization for every page on the wiki by using Template:Nav, but when I consulted Wikia Central, Uberfuzzy didn't agree with the 20 seconds it potentially takes to save the page (averages 5 seconds to save, page loads in a few milliseconds for readers), and I wasn't happy with the long time either so the project was scrapped, but this subcategory architecture stuck since it reflects the structure of the Database and it makes maintenance a lot easier. I was the one who removed the articles from the base category "Kirby's Epic Yarn" but I'm happy to put them back in if you think they should be categorized back inside, and I really don't know which could turn out to be the easier one to use as category navigation. For standardization though, we'd have to do the same for every title or game if that's the case.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh geez, yeah I'll revert my edits. I just noticed how much more organized your way is, so yeah. -- Rad wikia hi i'mDr. Eggman rox 2 and id like you to come to it is that okay? Rad wikia ??? (Marx) The only reason i made ??? (Marx) was because you did'nt have an article about it. You could at least talk about in the Marx article :We don't need articles on arenas where we fight bosses, as they are unneccessary and there is little important info to right about it, hence why we don't have an article for King Dedede's Boxing Ring or Kracko's Arena. -- Flare Beam and Monster Flame you seriously need a page for Flare Beam and Monster Flame. just lock it like Ultra Sword. Speaking of Ultra Sword rename i Ultra Sword with a capital S. It bothers me. :( from, newraptor :Yeah, but there is not enough info on Monster Flame or Flare Beam to warrant an article. Also, dont't worry it bothers me too. I was planning on just deleting the Ultra Sword article and locking it so people that actually know how to create an article can make it. -- Re:KMA pics Sure thing. I'll need some time to do it though, since the images are encoded in CMYK (which is standard by the way) and Paint Shop Pro has serious issues with any sort of CMYK handling (see here, making yellows into browns etc. I don't think there's a background eraser tool in Photoshop so I'll have to use Paint Shop Pro. I'll see if I can bypass that by doing a special screenshot from the browser. Usually MS Paint handles CMYK correctly, so browser image --> paint --> pasted into Paint Shop Pro works, but I think it doesn't quite cut it on Kodak CMYK also, which is what the image is encoded in. Complicated I know... =) :Update: All done Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 08:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at this I really don't know where Wikia is going man... They're dumbing down everything to the point where it's not flexible anymore. I think several people in the admin group uses monobook (I use both), and it's going to affect them as well. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Communicate_Easily_with_Message_Wall Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Unrelated but by the same token. I really don't know why he/she likes to copy existing information and make new articles so much. Titan Head • Talk:Titan Head..Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Mass Attack names How do you get all those names for the enemies? Do you keep talking to Daroach :0 or can you perform a data dump of some sort from the game image?Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't perform a data dump. But yes, I did indeed talk to Daroach and made a completely new file just to do that, since he only says the enemy names when there is a medal that has yet to be found. I think I may have missed some, but I cannot be too certain. I'm sure the names are floating around somewhere though. Still baffled why they didn't have a character cast like Kirby 64, nor did they even bother to give names to the mini-bosses. -- ::Thanks for the info. Looks like I'm gonna have to start a new game to badger that rat again =)Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 09:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :As it turns out, I do have a data dump of the game, so if you still need enemy names, I can get them. --Podiatrist 00:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Wow nice one getting the high-detail artwork. I'll do the transparencies right away.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 08:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :All done. Can't make ice transparent 'cause there's a gradient background behind the ice crystals, but otherwise all images got applied with a jpg noise removal filter and had their backgrounds removed. :And Wikia staff picked Kirby wiki to be spotlighted in their global spotlight module (yay!) This the second time already - first time I noticed was before Mass Attack was released. Head over to http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Xenoblade_Wiki and look at the bottom, and keep refreshing the page - you should see Sword Kirby in a couple of tries. =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! Infoboxes Sorry for not putting the pictures in the infoboxes. Not only am I not really sure how to do that, I'm also pretty sick right now. So, thank you very much for putting them in the infoboxes! --Podiatrist 06:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) About those fake enemy names... Well, whoever came up with those names more than likely got it from the Spriters Resource. Well, Kirby Mass Attack did come out recently. Maybe people just haven't learned any good names lately. -- BestofKirby. November 12, 2011--6:52 :Seeing that many sprite rips at TSR are taken directly from game-files rather than offscreen, I trust that they'd likely be pretty reliable. --Podiatrist 00:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) KMA enemy names Do you think you can label the enemy names which are not confirmed to be derived from the game itself with Template:Conjectural on the list on the Mass Attack page, so we can actually tag articles individually with Template:Conjecturalname? I don't know my left from my right for them anymore, and I think the longer we leave those conjectural names be, the worse it's going to be to clean up later. We probably ought to base most of the ones without proper names off their Japanese names once the list is more or less complete. I guess it's probably best to use Spriter's Resource names temporarily so people actually know which enemy is which when creating new articles. Also, what do you think about this (Permalink)? Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 23:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Another page! I can't stand it! Another vandal has vandalized on this wiki! Why should people always be SO MEAN????? I'm just wondering if you could ban this wikia constributor and delete the page! Please! --Bestofkirby-- Hey! What are you!? I'm your poisoned cousin. 21:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Related videos module post Hi, Just wanted to make sure you saw my post here. Let me know your thoughts there (and please ask others who may interested to stop by as well!). Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Template? How do you make a Template? Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 17:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :* Apologies, I didn't realize you had already been contacted about this. Sorry. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) About your request OK, I'll scan them as soon as possible. In Japanese KDC book, these images exist in the same English pages. But, in "星のカービィ プププ大全", there are these images as more larger images. I'll scan them. Please wait until I upload these images!! - Kirbyellow (talk) 03:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Lady Ivy Out of mere curiosity, where did you find her name? It's on various third-party websites, but I couldn't find it anywhere in-game. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Untitled You did'nt have to be so specific with the episode summaries, list quotes strait from the episode!!!!!!!!! :What's this all about? Why are you yelling at an inactive admin when he didn't do anything wrong? This is a bit random. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Dream Course grief Somebody griefed the page title for Kirby's Dream Course and made some goofy redirect pages around it. I couldn't figure out how/it wouldn't let me fix it, so I felt this would be a good job for an admin :D NebbyMan (talk) 03:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (Molly Baker (talk) 03:52, May 8, 2019 (UTC)) do you know what WolfWraths height lenght and weight is